


What is Right

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Surely Ozma had made the correct decision when he accepted the God of Light's mission. Then why had his mind already begun straying from his task?





	What is Right

It didn’t make sense, none of it did: why the God of Light had chosen Ozma for this task, why humanity was gone, why Salem wasn’t. …Why the God of Light was so convinced that Salem wasn’t the person she once was. So many questions flew around Ozma’s head, yet he couldn’t bring himself to ask any of them.

Instead, the man who had always gone through life with a careful plan and doing what was right did something unexpected—he acted without thinking.

“I’ll do it.”

The God of Light wasn’t the only one caught off-guard by his quick answer. But surely Ozma had made the correct decision. After all, a God would never ask a person to do something that wasn’t for the sake of righteousness.

Then why had his mind already begun straying from his task? His heart leapt at the thought of seeing Salem again, so quickly finding it difficult to heed the God of Light’s warning. But the God had never known Salem like he had. Only Ozma knew the way her eyes shone as they fought to protect the citizens of the world’s kingdoms, or the way she smiled as she graciously turned down any reward they were offered for their aid, or the way she had cared for him and never left his side in his final days.

Ozma composed himself and refocused his thoughts. All that would be returned to him in time. He had a larger mission at hand now, and humanity _must_ come first. He did not regret accepting this mission, he was more than willing to do everything he could to help humankind restore the world to one that the Gods would be proud of. And…if the God of Light was correct, if he indeed would have to face a version of Salem that had become a stranger to him, he would accept it and move on, he would have to.

Only a fool would try to prove a God wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised at how few Ozma/Salem focused fics there are, so I wanted to change that. I love thinking about everything Ozma was going through, how he struggled with all of this even before the cycle of reincarnation had really begun. Right from the start he had such a difficult burden on his shoulders, with what the God of Light tasked him to do and with his persisting love for and loyalty to Salem, and it must have been incredibly difficult to cope with that. And as his lives went on, it surely only became harder and harder. I love love love the changing dynamic between Oz and Salem and want to read/write more about it.


End file.
